Optical mirrors are commonly used in precision apparatuses to make precise adjustments to the path of a beam. For example, the precision apparatus can include a beam source that generates a beam, an object, and an optical mirror that redirects the beam at the object.
Unfortunately, many precision apparatuses have one or more disadvantages, such as a relatively small angular adjustment range, a relatively large angular resolution, a relatively large size, and/or are relatively difficult to manufacture or assemble. Moreover, some precision apparatuses have limited holding force against environmental disturbances or heavy loads.